


Taking on Nuka World

by Live4h0y



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout, Nuka World, Nuka world dlc, Vault 111, raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live4h0y/pseuds/Live4h0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia had struggled for human connection with anyone ever since waking up in that vault. She couldn't trust anyone after everything she had been through. Until she meets Gage, a raider with a well hidden soft side. Their partnership quickly spirals out of control, when neither of them can contain their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Feral to the right!" 

She swung around quickly, shotgun in hand and fired a shot into the belly of the ghoul that dared approach her. It's midsection blew apart, throwing it's body into two pieces. Irradiated blood splattered over her shoes. 

"Ah, shit." She kicked her boots around, attempting to rid herself of the sticky fluid. Her movement only served to kick dust up, that stuck to the blood, making it even stickier. 

"Scared of a little blood, boss?" Gage asked. She slatted her eyes at him, pulling an adorable smile up to his slightly chapped lips. She caught herself staring and quickly diverted her eyes back to her shoes, a blush heating her cheeks. 

She placed her gun back in her backpack, handle sticking out for easy access as they strode away from the Galactic Zone. "So.. any idea what we'll find at Kiddie Kingdom?"

"Nope." He grunted as he placed his gun back in its holster along his back. 

"It used to be nice you know..." Amelia said softly. She trained her eyes on the horizon, the sun was getting low. They should find shelter soon. 

"I'm sure it was, boss." He looked at her curiously. 

"We should stop for the night." 

"Whatever you say." Her statement didn't leave his mind though. How would she know? She slipped into cover behind an old trash can. He dropped low quickly, and scurried over to behind an overthrown bench. 

"Right there," She whispered. "There's a man on the roof of that truck." She passed the binoculars. Their hands brushed as he took them from her hand. The delicate contact of his rough hand on her soft skin caused butterflies to well up in her stomach. "One of yours?"

He looked through the binoculars with his good eye. He shook his head softly. No. She nodded curtly as she pulled a scoped pistol from her hip and carefully lined up the shot. She looked so soft as she concentrated, and he found himself examining her every feature. She was stunning, especially in the dying light of the day. 

She took the shot, but he didnt hear it, not really. He was so accustomed to the sound of gunfire that it could easily become background noise if his mind was elsewhere, which at that moment it was. Her eyes locked onto his, basking in his gaze. He quickly turned his eye away, biting his lip and retreating back into his thoughts. 

"Be ready, there could be more." She said as they approached the truck, she hoped that it was in fact empty, and unlocked. 

Luckily, it was unlocked and also empty. It didn't look like even the Gunner had been staying here. They lit a small campfire and heated some Pork N' Beans to share. She pulled out her trusty spoon and stirred the beans so that it would heat evenly. 

"Hey, boss.. what did you mean earlier?" He couldn't stop thinking about how she had acted like she had been here before, but that wasn't possible. 

"Hmm?" She didn't look up as she tested the warmth of the food by licking some juice from her spoon. 

"When you said it used to be nice. The park I mean." He replied. Her blue eyes glinted in the soft light of the campfire, catching his eye and making his heart ache with longing. 

She huffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She kind of smiled, and he couldn't help the warm feeling that sprung up deep in his chest. 

"Hell boss, I've heard a lot of crazy shit." He replied softly, smile on his lips. 

"Okay. I'm a prewar gal." She took a bite of the beans while she gave him a quizzical look. 

He laughed. "What are you talking 'bout?"

"I was frozen in a vault for the last two hundred years." She sighed as something sad crossed over her features. 

The smile fell off of his face. She was really being serious. "Shit." He supposed it was possible, that didnt make it easy to believe. 

"Then this fucker, Kellogg, came.." she sat the can of beans down to the side of the fire, and he grabbed them, dipping some out with his hand and licking his fingers clean as he waited for her to speak. She took a deep breath. "He took my baby, killed my husband." 

He sucked his lips a beat. Married, child.. well damn. "What a shit bag." 

"Yeah. He was." Her soft blue eyes turned hard as she looked into the fire. 

"What happened?" He asked as he dipped out some more beans. 

"The cryo chamber in the vault malfunctioned. They shut down, the other people died in their pods, but for some reason, mine opened." He passed the can of beans back, but they were left untouched by her. "I was terrified, I had no idea what I would find outside. There were dead people everywhere in the vault." She stopped, remembering the moment she stepped outside and the journey through the vault. She looked over to him, her eyes were watery, but no tears fell. "I tracked Kellogg down," She locked hard eyes on his one eye. "And I blew his fucking brains out, then I shot him again and again until his body was a pulp." 

She snatched the beans up and took a big bite. "Didn't bring back my husband, or my baby." She said so around a big bite. He was busy taking this all in, that's a lot to go through. What a tough gal. And so sexy.. but now was not the time.

"What'd they want with your baby anyhow?" He asked. 

"They made him the leader of the Institute. I found him." She said matter of factly. "I thought he was only ten, but he was an old man." She sighed again and shook her head, soft blonde curls fell around her face, catching his attention. "I killed him too."

"Shit, boss. I'm sorry." He meant it too, she didn't deserve that, all she deserved was soft memories and a good life. Instead, she got stuck in this hell hole like the rest of the common scum. 

"They're all gone now. Everything that was holding me in the past is gone." She nibbled her lip, deep in thought. 

He slipped into his mind as well, letting thoughts of her take over. She held herself so confidently and always got what she wanted. She was scary as hell with that shotgun in hand, it drove him wild. But just like everyone else in this God forsaken land, she was hurt. Sure she was tough and ruthless in battle, but under that all was this soft girl that he couldn't wait to see more of. 

She passed the can back across the fire. "I'm not hungry." She scooted over and wormed her way into the closest sleeping bag. It was cold, but the fire pushed a little warmth her way. She rolled over, her back facing him and the fire. He looked at her back awhile as he finished the beans. He'd take first watch he decided, obviously. She needed to sleep, to push the thoughts away, he could get that. 

He sat near the opening of the trailor, gun in lap. His eye was on the sky though, the stars were a curiosity to him. He never thought about why they were there, just that they were pretty to look at. He had plenty of time to think about what she had told him, he had plenty of time to think about her. 

Amelia. What a beautiful name to fit such a delicate, fierce, creature. It was like the name of a flower, it rolled off the tongue so easily. He wondered if it was a type of flower in the old world, but only briefly. He let her name bounce around in his mind until it landed on her blushed face. 

He told himself he was too old, too rough,  told himself there's no way the blush on her cheeks had been caused by him. Something inside him hoped otherwise though. Something deep and thoughtful. Something he though he'd never feel. Caring. Longing. 

Around two o'clock he gently shook her shoulder. She rolled over and groaned, opening her eyes just enough to see. Her hair was a rats nest that she swept away from her face as she sat up and stretched. "Alright. I'm up." She yawned and slid out of the sleeping bag.

Gage removed his armor chest piece and started slipping into the sleeping bag. Without the bulky metal, she could see toned muscle defined under the thin tank top he still wore. Her body ached to touch him, to run her hands over those muscles and slip that old shirt off. She wondered what he looked like under that shirt, out of those pants.. She shook the thought from her mind as she snatched her shotgun and a box of Gumdrops to snack on. 

She let her mind wonder once she was out of sight. She let her mind slip back to the fantasy. She imagined his rough hands sliding up her bare sides, sliding under her bra and gripping her breasts. She thought about how his lips would feel against her own, brushing delicately, yet wanting. She could almost feel the warmth of his skin as his body pressed against her. A wanting ache prickled under her skin, pulling a hushed moaning breath out of her. 

She sat upright quickly and looked behind her. He was well asleep, snoring softly. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She swallowed hard, cleared her throat, and tried to focus on anything else. Her mind, however, kept wondering back to how good his gaze felt when it was on her. Butterflies beat around in her chest as she remembered his hand grazing hers. 

She didn't know what to do, this was supposed to be a professional partnership. Working together to reach a common goal, but it had became.. complicated. It was no longer casual between the two. The tension could almost be called a physical thing at this point. She wondered if he felt the same way, or if it was strictly a sexually attraction. 

It was too soon to tell, but damn how she wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiddie Kingdom was a total shit show. The feral ghouls painted like clowns would stick around in her nightmares for awhile. Not to mention the way they looked as they ran toward her through a haze of radioactive water being sprayed from small misting nozzles. The disgusting water burned her eyes and made her stomach churn. 

She had a bottle of Rad-X in her pocket, ready for constant use. Every few minutes she popped one into her mouth and tried to swallow it, but her mouth was dry so she ended up chewing the pills. They tasted atrocious, but kept her from getting too irradiated, so it wasn't all bad.

Finally, they made it to the Fun House. She quickly threw off her gloves and rummaged through her pack for supplies. She grabbed a bottle of purified water and two RadAway.  She tossed one to Gage and then opened the water. She washed off her hands with a quick splash and then rubbed her eyes clear of irradiated water, then splashed some water on her cheeks and scrubbed away the stinking water. 

Gage watched her as she washed off her face, hands, and arms. She was always so clean, even here in the throws of a wasteland. He worked on preparing the RadAway for injection as she worked her skin. The scratchy voice on the intercom kept laughing and making fun of them. He couldn't wait to shoot that man through the face and end his stupid laughing and chattering. It was giving him a throbbing headache, which interfered with his sunny disposition. 

"I wish I could wait longer, but my body has zero resilience for radiation." She explained as he passed the RadAway to her. He grunted a reply. 

Going through the Fun House under the nauseous influence of the RadAway was hell. When they reached the spinning room she bent in half, her stomach lurched and expelled the contents onto the spinning floor. The feral ghouls that ran towards her slipped in the puke and fell, causing a domino effect, knocking the legs out from the ones behind them as they tumbled around, trying to get up. 

Gage was laughing as he shot them down before they could reach her. She got cracked up as well. The entire situation was in itself hilarious. They laughed long and hard before the scratchy voice over the intercom system told them to get moving. They moved on, ribs still sore from laughing and running through the Fun House.

Despite being sick to her stomach, they laughed and had a great time running through the obstacles, killing ghouls that got in her way. They were barely background noise. A nuisance in the way of their fun. 

They finally found the man they had been looking for. A ghoul, glowing and claiming to have magical powers. That was laughable, and for a second she did laugh. The freckles on her cheeks were dark against the blush of laughter that bubbled out of her chest. The ghoul wasn't as amused by her outburst as Gage was. 

Even in the face of danger she was stunning and fearless. Laughing in the face of danger. He couldn't help but be a little aroused by her, and more than a little intimidated. She was amazing and beautiful and absolutely terrifying. 

"This is fucking insane, Gage." She grumbled as they headed to a different building. The radiation in the air made her instantly sick. She knew that the RadAway was likely to make her sick, she hoped that she wouldn't catch anything while she was out. It'd be hard to get to a doctor if she came down with the flu or a nasty infection. 

"Yep." He grunted back. 

"Why didn't you warn me that this was going to almost kill us?" She laughed. 

"Hell boss, I ain't ever been out this way before. Had no idea that all this was going on."

"Rigghhht." She joked. 

...

She sat down with an oof and gripped her thigh. She was injured, and Gage saw his whole world stop for a fuzzy second before he could react. His vision blurred red as he opened fire on Oswald, letting his anger build as he hekd down the trigger. Finally a bullet caught the ghoul, a bullet went through his head and shattered the cracked glass behind him with a crash. 

Gage rushed over to Amelia's side. He dropped his gun without a thought, and it clatterred loudly on the steel floor. The sound of metal bouncing off of metal reverberated off of every surface in the room, sounding incredibly loud in the silence. He pulled her hands away from the wound and immediately blood sputtered from the wound. 

"Shit." He pressed his hand down against the wound hard and thought it through with lightening speed. He had to get her pants off so he could treat the wound. He started to reach for the zipper, but thought better of that. "These pants have to come off, boss." 

She nodded in understanding, but she was already sick from the RadAway, it's what got her hurt in the first place, and now the blood loss was making her head lightly and fuzzy. Her mind hadn't been focused, she hadn't even noticed the blade taped to the side of the baton. Nor had she noticed how close he was getting. Not until it was too late. 

She unbuttoned her pants and then pulled down the zipper. She started to push them off until she reached the wound. He helped yank them down carefully over the wound and then off of her legs. His gaze slid up her legs and lingered on her pink panties a beat. Adorable and innocent, he almost laughed. He was unsure what he had expected to see, but it certainly wasn't cute pink panties that had a little four leafed clover on the hip she was wearing now. 

"This is not how I imagined you seeing me in my underwear." She laughed weakly. 

"Heh. Me neither boss." Her statement made his cheeks burn hot, but he didn't have time to linger. He tore through her pack and finally found some gauze and a stimpak. He injected the stimpak close to the wound and then started wrapping her leg with the old yellowed gauze. He wrapped it as snuggly around her leg as he could. The bleeding had already slowed, only . He was sure the stimpak was doing its job clotting her blood, then stitching the skin back together. It would take a little while to run its course. 

Now with the worst part over, he could finally breathe again. The tightness in his chest dissipated as he relaxed back on his heels. "Shit." 

"What?" She was still in her panties, she didn't seem in the least bit bashful about it. 

"You had me scared there, boss." He said seriously. Somehow he managed to train his eye on her face. 

"Aw shucks, Gage." Her voice was getting hoarse with drowsiness. The sound of her sleepy voice saying his name was a whole new level of sexy, and quickly an ache sprang up between his legs. What was he going to do about his feelings? Was this wrong?

"Maybe you should get some rest, it's been a rough day." He looked around quickly, examining the room for faults, but the elevator was the only way in. "This place looks safe enough for now." Her head was already bobbing, she merely grunted a reply. There was a matress in the corner, she should sleep there. "Can you walk?" 

No answer, she was out like a light. Soft breaths puffed from her lips. He sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll have to carry you." He took off his armor, he didn't want the hard metal to be uncomfortable or in the way. 

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and then under her knees and hefted her up in a fluid motion. She grumbled a little, then snuggled against his chest. His breath caught in his lungs, she was so warm and comfortable against his body. A soft smell wafted up from her and carrassed his senses. She smelled like mutfruit and dirt, a beautiful concoction. He really didn't want to put her down, he wanted to hold her closer, to breathe her in.

He put her down gently and carefully. Then he dug through her backpack some more, and finally found a ratty blanket in the bottom of the pack. He slipped the blanket over her body and tucked it around her sides. He was careful not to touch any of her exposed skin, it didn't seem right while she was asleep. He sat down beside her on the edge of the matress and rested his head against the wall. The cool concrete helped cool off his skin and clear his foggy mind. 

He was drifting off to sleep when she stirred next to him. He opened his eye to see what woke her, just in time to see her roll towards him. He started to move away, but her head made its way into his lap before he could. Her arm slid over his lap and around his hip. He was stuck in the moment, rooted into the moment by the tender feeling of her head in his lap. 

She was clearly asleep, and his good conscious told him to move. He didn't. His body burned hot with want and his skin tingled under his clothes where her body touched him. He looked down at her resting face, half covered by her soft hair and noticed a new level of beauty. He brushed her soft curls behind her ear, and his hands moved by themselves down her cheek. 

He had to physically stop himself. She was asleep, this wasn't an act of affection, she wasn't even aware of her actions. His fingers halted on the curve of her jaw and he pulled them away from her. He leaned his head back against the wall again and rested his hand over her shoulder. He stared at the ceiling a long minute before he sighed deeply and his eyes fluttered shut. 

...

It wasn't awkward, at least she didn't feel awkward. When she woke up with her head in his lap, his arm resting on her shoulder, it all felt so.. normal. She tried to sit up without waking him, but as soon as she moved he stirred awake. Once he remembered what had happened, his face flushed and he diverted his eye. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was afraid she would say something disappointing so he spoke first. "Feeling better, boss?" He stood up and grabbed his rifle from its resting place propped against the wall. He looked out of the window and scanned the area as he slipped on his armor, mostly to have something to look at. 

She cleared her throat as she slipped from under the cover and stretched her arms over her head. Her movement caught his eye, and when he looked over she was stretching still in her pink panties, a whiteshirt that showed the bottom of a well toned stomach. His stomach knotted up with desire at the sight of her half naked body. 

She noticed him looking, and tempting smile crossed her lips. "I'm feeling better." There was a look in her eyes that said a lot more than he expected to see. He looked away, biting his lip. He was embarrassed and enthralled. 

"We should get going, boss."

"Yeah, yeah." She slipped into her pants and then stuffed her blanket back into her pack, followed by the rest of her items that had been strewn around as Gage had dug in the pack. She pulled out a box of Fancy Lads as she packed everything else in. 

"The breakfast of champions." She joked as she ripped open the box and popped one in her mouth. He eyed her carefully, his mind focused elsewhere. "Want some, big guy?" She shook the box towards him. The plastic rustled inside the box, an unpleasant sound that pulled his attention away from the thoughts of her head on his lap. 

"Uh.. sure." He smiled softly as he took the box and took a few cakes into his hand. "We should get moving. Eat on the way." He was itching to be back outside in the open air, to have space for his thoughts. 

"Yeah, you're right." She zipped up her backpack and pulled it on her shoulders, then retrieved the box of cakes back from him, making sure to brush her fingers against the side of his hand as she took them. She flashed a coy smile before popping one in her mouth. "Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW marked by ASTRIDS. ***

They finally did it, they got the power back to Nuka World. The fight had been a tough one, a deserved win. Amelia, though, she never faltered. Never stopped to consider the blood that splattered across her face as she blew a Disciple's head off or shot them through the belly with her shotgun. When she finally caught up with Nisha she took out a less powerful weapon and shot the woman's wrist, knocking her weapon from her hand, then tackled her to the ground and ripped the helmet from her head, knocking her on the side of her head with her own helmet. 

Nisha put up a damn good fight, but she was no match for Amelia. Amelia knocked her in the face a few times with the butt of her pistol and finally got the upper hand. She slipped the bladed barrel of the gun under Nisha's neck and smiled. 

"You made a big fucking mistake betraying me, scum." She said breathlessly. "The last one you'll ever make." A smile crossed her lips, like she was caught in the throws of a romantic moment with a lover. She pushed the blade quickly into the raider's neck, slicing through the windpipe with ease. A long stream of blood squirted from the jugular and right into her face. She didn't even blink as it splattered onto her face and clothes. In fact she continued to smile as she watched the life drain from Nisha's eyes in a flash of sputtering breaths. 

Gage had to look away to keep his erection from growing anymore. She was tough and damn she turned him on when she was ruthless. Mason was aware of his problem and gave him a strange look, to which Gage replied with a blushed face and short head shake, implying this was a secret between the two. Mason just smirked as he walked by. 

She switched on the power and the park sprang to life, fireworks shot off and lit up the night sky. She looked on amused, they were even more beautiful now than they ever had been in the past. Now, she had caused this, before they were just things you did on the 4th of July, but now they were something truly special. 

"Wow, Gage." She mumbled. "It's so beautiful."

He wasn't paying attention to the fireworks, he was watching the way the colored explosions danced off of her blue eyes, the way it embraced her skin, lighting up the freckles that speckled across her arms in soft dustings of natural beauty. "It sure is, boss." 

**  
She looked over and caught his gaze in her own. Gage didn't look away, couldn't actually, nor did he want to. She was absolutely beautiful in the flashing light. She smirked knowingly, reminding him of the look that had crossed her face as Nisha had taken her last sputter of a breath. It turned him on, and he didn't bother trying to hide the blush on his cheeks or push down the feeling of need that prickled under his skin. 

Amelia stepped closer to him, that look still lingered in her eyes. He itched to move closer, but he was rooted to the steel floor where he stood. It didn't matter, she took control of the situation. She stepped up to him, and in one swift motion, pressed her lips against his. The cheering of the gangs and the bang of fireworks faded away once her lips brushed against his so delicately. 

Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of blood and gunpowder, a magnificent concoction that caused his cock to throb to life. He didn't hide it, didn't even try to. Clearly she was interested in him anyway. 

Her hands slid under the metal brace of his armor, the press of her fingers were close enough to his skin to pull a soft groan from his lips. She kind of chuckled against his lips as she pulled up on it, he enthusiastically helped her pull it over his head, eager for more of her to press so tightly against him. The thick metal clunked against the steel floor, incredibly quiet in the haze of the moment. 

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his body. She let out a breathy moan as she felt his thick length press against her leg. Her breathing got harder as the kiss intensified and he kept making these adorably sexy huffs that made her ache deep in her body. She pushed him back against a console full of little switches and buttons that activated different colored lights when used in the correct sequence. It made some strange noises, but no one seemed to care. 

She pressed her body up against his, and he yanked on her shirt, slipping his free hand underneath the hem and up her soft stomach, as his lips danced against her lips. She moaned as his hand slid closer to her breasts. He bit his lip to keep from groaning in anticipation, however it slipped out when her hand gripped his cock through his pants. 

He pressed his lips against her neck and nibbled softly around soft moans as she rubbed over the head of his dick with her thumb, his penis throbbed uncomfortably against his jeans, begging to be released from its denim prison. She pulled his belt lose and yanked at the buttons of his pants, eager to get it moving along. Eager to slide her hot vagina onto it. 

**

"Ahem." A hard cough behind them interupted the moment. Gage almost jumped out of his skin, reaching for his gun, that was no where close to his person. Amelia whirled around, ripping a blade from a sheath around her thigh. It was only Mason, leader of the Pack, however. 

Gage turned a dark shade of red as he grabbed his armor off the floor. Mason's eyes were trained on him, perhaps in a mocking fashion, or perhaps in jealousy, either way he wouldn't know, he was too busy hiding his eyes. 

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly, pushing her wild hair back from her face.

"We just needed to talk about what to do now." He smirked. 

She crossed her arms and licked her lips. "Got something to say?"

"Nope."

"Good. Then wipe that fucking grin off of your face." She said as she walked by him. knocking shoulders when she passed. 

Gage locked eyes with him as he walked by and Mason mouthed "you dirty dog" at him with a smirk, reheating his already flushed cheeks. After his exit, Mason followed after, and then they met with Mags and William. 

Mags cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Gage.. your pants are unbuttoned." She tried to hide a smile. 

"Aw shit." He quickly buttoned his pants and rebuckled his belt. His heart was still pounding and his adrenaline was rushing from the encounter, which made this whole thing even worse. 

They started chatting about plans to retake Dry Rock Gultch from the Disciples. She seemed so normal, so unphased as she talked with them. Like they weren't just caught in the middle of an intense and steamy make out session. 

...  
He sat down on the worn couch with a sigh of relief and slipped his old armor off and sat it beside him. Amelia sat in an old chair to the side of him. He rested his arm over the cool metal of the discarded armor. "Hey boss.. can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" 

"Well, I- I uhh.. just wanted to say," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know the two of us working together like this, well, it's been a damn good time." He smiled fondly, but his face burned so hot that the cool metal of his eyepatch seemed to burn his skin. She just watched him as he spoke. 

"I left Nuka World with you, hoping you'd be the Overboss the gangs needed. Seems like I didn't need to worry in the least. No question you know how to take care of yourself, which is more than I can say for most." He shook his head softly a smile spread across his face. "But damn if you don't have fun doing it. And more than that, I know you've got my back. I can trust you.." He looked away, biting at his lip. "I can't say that about anyone else." 

"What? You worried I'm gonna turn on you?" She half joked. 

"No boss." He shook his head hard, as if to prove a point. "Not anymore. But most raiders.. you can't trust 'em. You know I made some bad calls when I was younger. I ain't saying I regret the choices I made, just that early on, I was a little starry-eyed. First gang took me in when I was sixteen. Decent sized group, fair amount of muscle. Only they weren't using it the best they could. Me being new- and young- I didn't know enough to keep my mouth shut. Started making 'suggestions' about how to improve things."

She was listening to him talk carefully, intrigued by his sudden influx of conversation to be had. Before he had only wanted to talk about Nuka World, the other gangs, her past occasionally. "So.." she scooted her chair closer and propped her elbows on her knees. "What happened?"

"Heh. Well..." He was looking deep into her blue eyes, and she back into his brown one. "Eventually, the boss approaches me. Connor, his name was. I don't remember what stupid ass name he used back then... 'The Harvester' or something." He chuckled. "It was never as intimidating as he thought it was. Laughable, almost.

"Anyway, at first I think he's pissed, like I'm undermining his authority. But he actually listens to me... he takes my advice."

She cocked a delicate blonde eyebrow. "And where is this guy now?"

"Now, now, don't get ahead of me." He smiled. "So here I am, this teenage punk who's got the ear of what seems like the most powerful guy around. I'm on top of the damn world. Connor's always coming to me, asking what I think about his plans, telling me how much he trusts me. Can't lie- it all went to my head. After something like a year of working closely together goes by, we come up with this plan to make peace with a rival gang.

"We work this whole thing out in secret. Where we meet on neutral ground, who does the negotiating, what happens if shit goes south. I was more than happy to take point on negotiating, with three of our biggest guys to back me up in case no one took me seriously." He pursed his lips here, displeased with the memory this all brought up. He had been carrying this whole thing with him for so long, and now here he was telling her. He'd never told anyone before, but he.. cared about her. 

"Did that work?" She smiled. "Did they take you seriously?"

"Well, not at first, but they came around.. about an hour in, they're just starting to come around and realize the deal is in their best interest. And then I hear it. Gunfire and explosions. Lots of both. At first I'm thinking 'Oh shit, something went wrong. Connor's gonna have to bail us out.' But the more time that goes by, the more I start to realize what's happening. The fucker set me up, and I fell for it

"See he figured he's pumped me for all the information I was good for. Having me around for much longer, I'd be a threat to his position. So he used us as a diversion, something to keep the other gang's attention while he and his men ambushed them. He gets his stuff, and I just happen to die in the crossfire. Perfect day for him."

"Shit." She sat back in the chair. "How'd you make it out of that alive?" 

"I'll be honest. I couldn't tell you. You know how folks say 'it was all a blur!' Well, it really was. I find myself on the other side of this whole thing, messed up but alive. I can't go back; the one guy I thought I trusted tried to get me killed. Thought about going in shooting, but that was just anger, revenge talking. And I knew where that would end up. So I moved on, promised myself I was never gonna be that stupid again, was never gonna trust anyone to do anything but look out for themselves."

"An impressive story, Gage.. but where are you going with all this?" 

He smiled a little. "Ever since that day, I ain't trusted nobody, least not beyond how useful they can be to me." He shook his head with a small laugh. "You though.. You're the real deal. I finally found somebody worth fightin' with... something worth fightin' for." He saw the look that crossed her face and immediately got self conscious about his words. "I ain't trying to make it weird or nothing. I'm just saying, this is a real good thing we got going here." 

She cracked a crooked grin. "There's nothing weird about it, Gage. Obviously, I've been thinking about it a lot too." She got up and moved his armor piece away, sitting in its place. She was too close now, his attention wanted to wander to her body, but he resisted. She looked deep into his eye. "I want us to be together." 

He let out a soft breath of relief. "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" Then he shook his head, despite the encounter earlier in the night, she couldn't want him. It must have been impulse. "Ah, come on, boss. You wouldn't want nothin' to do with me, not with the fucked up life I've had."

"Come on, Gage.. stranger things have happened."

He bit the inside of his cheek. Almost overjoyed that she was even in the least interested, and he considered that her outburst earlier hadn't been regretted. "Yep. I guess they have." He blushed as he looked over at her. "Shit, boss. I didn't imagine this conversation going this way. I ain't gonna go all sappy on you but.. Damn, boss. You are somethin' else. I don't know how to explain it." She was smiling, the freckles across her cheeks lighting up with happiness, as she looked into his eye, unwavering. "Like, I found a piece of me I didn't know I was missin'. I don't know what happens next. But hell... ain't nobody I'd rather have with me."

"You smooth son of a bitch." She pressed her lips against his and he melted into her kiss, letting his hands trail softly up her face and finally come in contact with her soft curls, pushing his rough fingers through the locks. He pulled her in closer, her chest rested against his own as their lips mingled. He broke the kiss first and looked at her soft face, into her stunning blue eyes. This was it, this was what he had been missing all this time. Her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW marked by ***

Amelia and Gage had been having a grand time in Nuka World. Though she never imagined she would stoop so low as to become a raider. When she first encountered them she had thought she was better than that. Then one day, she realized that she wasn't. She was scum just like all of them. She didn't care what had happened, she waned to just do what she wanted to do now. Unfortunately, what she wanted to do was kill and have sex and do drugs. She wanted to escape what was reality, to get away from what had happened, from what was happening. 

Joining up with these raiders had been a great idea so far, aside from the rebellion of the Disciples. As it turned out, that had been fun anyway. She had enjoyed finally slicing into Nisha's flesh, she'd wanted to do it since they had first met. A side effect of the harsh ways of the Commonwealth was not only the need for killing, but the want to. 

She slipped her pack off of her back and sat it down on a bench somewhere on the outskirts of Nuka World. They were near a  Red Rocket that they planned to set up as a settlement. So far they had only fought through wasteland creatures and a few stray Disciples to get here. A good day. 

She rummaged through her back pack and finally pulled out a bottle of rum and sat it down between her legs for stability while she hunted for a snack as well. She finally settled on potato crisps, then zipped up her pack and sat it in the dirt beside the bench. 

Gage scooted closer with the space where her pack had sat now empty. They hadn't had much time to just hang out since getting back at it. It had mostly been just chatting before bed about who would take watch first, and maybe a kiss or two. Nothing as intense as what had happened after she killed Nisha and they turned on the power. 

Not that he didn't want to. God, how he wanted to take her, but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. They had alot to do now with the power back on, and that was okay. Work was good.  

He grabbed the bottle of rum and twisted off the cap, taking a long pull before giving it back to her. She grinned as she popped a stale potato chip into her mouth, her eyes locked on him as he swallowed. Her eyes traced the line of his jaw, then landed on his lips a second. He caught the glance, and as inticing as it was something else was on his mind. 

"Hey, boss. Can I ask you something?"

She took a big swig of the rum before answering. "Shoot."

"You said you were a prewar gal?" She nodded thoughtfully, and he continued. "What was it like? Before the war I mean." He watched the look in her eyes change, they took on a glint of nostalgia, yet sadness. 

"It's hard to believe I was ever anywhere but in this hell hole." She swallowed hard, she wasn't going to cry about it. Not anymore. "It was.." she sighed and shook her head, looking for a way to explain life before the bombs. Her mind kept settling on the soft grass under her as she and Nate propped against a tree as teenagers. The chirping of birds and smell of pine wafted through her mind. "Green." She finally decided.

He looked at her, clearly confused. "Green?"

"Yeah.." she grinned over at him and passed the rum back his way.  She pointed at a brittle tree, most of its limbs missing, and completely barren. "The trees, they were so leafy and beautiful. And the grass.. it was so soft. I used to love laying under the night sky with my husband in the grass on a hill outside of town. We'd just talk and watch the stars." She laughed softly. "It was an easier time."

He recalled seeing some pictures of things like she spoke of, but couldn't imagine what it was like. "So uhh.. do you miss your husband?" He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

"Not anymore. He's lucky he doesn't have to live through all of this." She stole another glance at him, and could tell he was jealous even of her statement, he basically had a sign on his forehead stating so. "Don't be jealous. It doesn't look good on you. And besides, my husband is dead and so is my old life."

"What did you do before?" He asked curiously, trying to steer the conversation away from her husband and his envy. 

"I was a lawyer." She laughed before remembering that she would have to explain. "I helped put people like us in prison. Isn't that funny? I was just a lawyer, I'd never even touched a gun before leaving the vault."

"You couldn't tell. Not with how you handle that shotgun." He reassured. 

"Oh yeah?" She cracked a grin. The shotgun was special to her, she had found it in some slums, left to rot. It had turned out to be the best weapon she could ask for, fully upgraded with all kinds of modifications. It was a killing machine.

"Yeah, you're intimidating as hell with that thing in your hands." He smiled. 

"Now you're just trying to get me into my pants." She winked as she closed the can of chips and stood up. "Lets see if there's somewhere to sleep in there." She started to walk, rather drunkenly, towards the Red Rocket, taking a swig of rum as she walked. Gage followed a few feet behind, weapon drawn. He was tipsy from the drink, but not so much that he couldn't manage his gun.

The gas station had been empty, and yes there was a mattress on the floor in the back room. A skeleton laid in eternal slumber across the nasty fabric. Amelia set the mostly empty bottle of rum down carefully on the floor outside of the door. She lifted up one side of the matress and slid the bones off of it before moving it away from the corpse a few feet. There were some candles on the floor as well, and she pulled a lighter from her pocket to light them. 

Gage came into the room about the time she lit the last candle. He plucked up the bottle of rum on his way through he door and took a long pull. He could feel her eyes on him. When he brought the bottle back down he locked his eye on her. In his drunken state and in this candle lit room, she was absolutely irresistible. She was always irresistible but now.. damn. 

"Damn boss." He breathed. "You're.. beautiful." She smiled a real smile. A smile that squirmed it's way into his soul and grabbed hold with an iron grip. He was completely at the mercy of her. 

****  
He started to step closer, and she met him halfway anxiously. Her lips immediately pressed against his. Her kiss was hot and wanting, full of need. She yanked at his armor and he obliged, slipping it off over his head. During the process he dropped the bottle, and it rolled around on the floor around their feet, spewing what was left of its contents. It nudged Amelia's foot and she kicked it away from them. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his kiss. One of his hands found its way up her back and carrassed the back of her neck as their tongues slid over each other. She yanked on his shirt and pulled it over his head, barely breaking contact between their lips. She ran her fingers softly up his bare chest as he nibbled on her bottom lip softly. He sighed at her touch, making her ache for him. 

She started to remove her shirt, and he helped her get it off, and threw it aside. His penis swelled with anticipation as his hands slid up her naked sides. His rough fingers traced the outline of her bra befire slipping one of his hands underneath the fabric and gripping her breast. She let out a breathy moan at this advance and then slid the bra off and threw it aside without leaving his lips.

She could feel his growth pressing against her as they kissed and it only served to intice her even more. She pulled at the buckle of his belt and he broke the kiss to undo his pants. She unbuttoned and pushed her own pants down her thighs as he worked with getting his off. They kicked their pants off at about the same time. He still wore his underwear, but she had removed hers with the pants.

His eye scanned over her naked body, trying to take it all in. Before long, his focus settled back on her face. She smiled softly, pulling him in deeper with the act. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her as he helped guide her over to the matress, and she yanked down his underwear as they settled down onto it. 

Once on the mattress, underwear kicked to the side, he climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply as his length pressed against her. She arched her pelvis so that his shaft would press against her folds. He let out a breathy moan at the warmth of her vagina pressing against his hard cock. She pulled at his shoulders, begging him with her motions to take her. 

He slid his penis inside of her slowly, and they both moaned at the pleasure. He moved his hips slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of sliding in and out of her while he dotted kisses down her chest. Her moans of satisfaction were intoxicating, making each thrust even more pleasurable. 

She coaxed him into going faster by whispering her wishes to him. Her moans got louder as he picked up the pace, her fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders, dragging a breathy moan from him. "Harder, Gage." She mumbled as she nibbled his earlobe. Her breath was hot and sexy in his ear. He couldn't deny her, and didn't want to. He shoved his penis into her harder at her request. 

He wrapped one arm under her as he did her bidding. His body tingled with he anticipation of orgasm, and each time she moaned his name against his shoulder it pushed him closer and closer to the inevitable. He felt her orgasm against his cock, felt her vagina pulsing at the ecstasy of relief, and it pushed him over the edge. He pulled his shaft out of her quickly and immediately came onto the top of her vagina. 

****  
He pressed his head against her chest and she ran her fingers across the back of his head. Her touch left trails of tingling pleasure that made him want to stay there forever. He looked up and kissed her on the tip of her nose, which she replied to with a soft laugh, her eyes lighting up with joy and care. "God, I love you." 

For a moment he didn't understand her, her words bounced around inside of his head, knocking things loose and causing havoc at every turn. He hadn't realized that he loved her until she said she loved him. His eye was carefully trained on her eyes, full of hope and love. 

Amelia's confession made her cheeks burn hot. She hadn't even meant to say that, it just came out, but she knew it was true. The words slid around inside of her mouth and the longer the moment wore on, the worse they tasted. She anxiously awaited his reply as his brain slowly started to work again. 

"Shit, boss." He smiled. "I love you."  

She let out a trembling breath that she had been holding. It was the first time since her husband had been shot that she had felt that way, had felt anything really. Sure, she had been hunting for her son, but after that turned out worse than she could have imagined, she had shut out all of her feelings, closed off any part of her that could have felt anything. 

But Gage opened all of those places back up. He came in and busted down all of her walls, shoving all the locked doors off of the hinges and letting her feelings flow out. He made her feel alive, like breathing was worth it. She was living, not just existing. Gage was apparently her one-eyed saving grace, and that was the best thing that had happened since she woke up. 

She slid her hand up his cheek, as she leaned in to kiss him. Her eyes started to get misty with emotion, tempting to swell over and flow down her cheeks. Noticing this, Gage sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his lap and kissing the top of her head as he slid his fingers through her soft hair. "What's up, boss?" He asked softly. 

His breath tickled her scalp, tempting her to laugh, but she didn't. "It's just.. I haven't felt this way.." she trailed off, unsure of when the last time she had even felt anything had been. 

"You can talk to me, you know?" He grumbled. His hand trailed up her arm, relaxing her little by little. 

"Yeah, I know. I just- you just.." she sighed. "You make me feel.. alive." She turned her head and looked at him. "You're the only person that can make me feel this way, that can make me feel anything."

He kissed her cheek. "Aw shucks, boss." His skin burned hot with love. "I'm glad I can be that for you."

She smiled sadly, and snuggled her cheek against his face. He breathed her in deeply, basking in the sweet smell of her skin. "I love you. Shit, I didn't even realize how much until just now." 

She smiled a little brighter. "Me either, Gage."


	5. Chapter 5

NSFW marked by ***

"You're not like other raiders, boss." 

"Don't say shit like that, Gage," she joked. "You're killing my vibe."

"Aw shit, but it's true." His eye caught on her and a deep hunger flicked in his pupils. She had to hold herself back from pouncing on him right then and there. Instead she grinned and held her shotgun up in the crook of her elbow, as she put the other hand on her hip. His heart thudded hard at the sight of her. Damn, she was so beautiful. 

"Easy, Gage," she said in a low, tempting voice. "You know I'm scum just like the rest of you."

A ghoul flopped out from under a food cart and struggled to its feet. She dropped the shotgun, it slapped hard into the palm of her hand, and she fired from the hip. The shot rang out in the silence of the wasteland. Her ears pricked against it, but her gun only made a soft clunk. Silencer, of course. 

The ghoul was caught in the belly, the buckshot blowing his innards out of his back and dislocating bones and tendons along the way. The monstrosity went limp and tumbled to the ground. Sickly blood poured out around the edges of the wound, demanding her fascination. 

"Thanks, boss," Gage kicked the corpse over and reached into its pocket. He retracted a surprisingly well preserved cigar and a hand full of dirty lint. "Well, well," he grinned as he propped the cigar between his lips and then dug in his pocket for a lighter. 

Finally, he lit the cigar and took a long pull. He groaned and closed his eye as the sweet smoke filled his lungs. In this moment, Amelia found him irresistible, for whatever reason. Maybe it was the relaxed look on his face, the way his well toned arm moved when he held the cigar. She stepped over to him in two long strides and ripped the cigar from his lips. He started to protest, but she caught his words with her lips, snuffing out any intention of disagreement. 

He pressed into her kiss, the taste of smoke and a hint of whiskey carrassed her tongue as she slid it into his mouth. He stepped closer, his bulky armor bit into her chest as he kissed her hungrily. She shoved him against the food vendor's cart aggressively and yanked open his pants with a few quick swipes at his belt. 

******  
"Whoa there, boss," he said breathlessly, breaking off the kiss for a moment. "This ain't exactly a safe spot."

"It's safe enough," she grumbled, slipping her hand into his boxers and gripping his length. He took a sharp breath against her touch, his shaft already growing hard with anticipation. 

"What if someone comes by? Sees us doing...uhh.. it?"

She laughed, a dry thing that scraped uneasily out of her delicate form. "Let them watch then. It's the fucking apocalypse, we can do whatever we want." Her lips connected with his hard, and he moaned under her kiss. She yanked his armor over his head along with his undershirt. Meanwhile, his hands slid up her sides, pulling her shirt up with it. 

Gage picked her up, propping her against his body as he leaned against the cart. Her legs wrapped around his waist, enticing him. "Damn, you get me," he mumbled against her lips. The feel of his lips grazing on hers pushing him too far. He turned around, dropped her to her feet and forced her around so that she leaned forward against the dusty metal. Good thing they both liked it rough. 

He yanked her pants down over her thighs and followed them with her panties. She squirmed away a little as he pushed his cock against her. It was just a tease though and he knew it, she liked being taken advantage of. She wanted him to take what he wanted. The ache in his groin intensified as his eyes scanned over her exposed flesh. 

She moaned softly and pressed back against him. "Come on, Gage. What are you waiting for?"

"Shit, boss," he grinned, a small laugh escaping his lips as he pressed himself back against her. Whatever he had planned to say got lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He couldn't wait any longer, and by her pleading moans and harsh breaths he concurred that she couldn't either. So he slid his penis deep inside of her. 

He bit his lip with a moan as his length slid into her warm vagina. He heard the satisfied sound that escaped her lips. Any sound she made was inticing. He wanted to wreck her, to fuck her so hard that she'd scream in pleasure. He wasn't sure that's what she wanted though. 

Her hand somehow found its way between her legs and back to squeeze his scrotum. It was an unexpected touch, but it felt so good.  He grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust into her hard. The pressure on his balls was perfectly balanced, it complimented the other sensations. 

He groaned in pleasure when she pulled him forward by his balls, pulling him in deeper. "I wanna fuck you so hard, boss," his words were gruff and low, full of desire and hunger. 

"Then fuck me hard, Gage," she replied in that voice. Low and seductive, a hint of gravelly desire. She didn't have to beg. He gripped her hips and shoved his cock in and out of her hard enough to make his own hips ache, but it felt so good he wouldn't stop. She was moaning loudly, occasionally interjected by her squeezing his ballsack and asking him to go harder. 

He couldn't stop in time, his body so excited that he was pushed over the edge before he realized. Hot cum squirted deep into her. He tried pulling out then, but she held onto his balls. Breathy moans escaped her lips as his penis throbbed inside of her. 

Finally, she let go of his personals and he slid his length out of her. Her hips were lightly bruised from his grip, small red marks that would quickly turn to a harsher shade of purple. But neither of them cared. She slid her pants back up and fastened them. She took a deep breath and snatched her shotgun up off the ground where she had left it, abandoned. She almost felt guilty for mistreating the weapon, after all the good it had done her. 

***********

Gage slid his pants back up and tried to calm his breathing as he recovered his armor and shirt. He propped his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath, his eye never leaving her as she smoothed her shirt with one hand, and held the shotgun in the other. He had heard her talking to the weapon sometimes, calling it Babe. Not unordinary for one to name their weapon, just strange for her. 

"Alright, let's move," she looked out over the field, toward the Nuka Cola Factory. 

"Yes ma'am." Gage obeyed by swiping his assault rifle from he dusty ground and following behind her. 

Neither of them spoke, lost in the normalcy of surviving the wasteland. They spoke a different language during battle. Words passed through looks and quick movements, things only they saw. Gage had seen some terrifying things in his life, but Amelia.. she was fucking terrifying. And she knew it. 

She was ruthless and rough around the edges. She'd shoot someone for insulting her. Blow off a leg for looking at her the wrong way. He had seen her do it. The look that came over her face when she had killed Nisha never left him. Satisfaction, even joy, had been in her eyes. Nothing else. No regret or guilt. The sheer volume of hate she could hold made him internally shudder.

He'd yet to see her falter, she never hesitated to rid the world of those that dared stand in her way. He certainly wouldn't make that mistake. As harsh as she was with the raiders, he had seen her have mercy and care for others. 

She had spared many a farmer and settler against his wishes, but she was the boss. It seemed the only people she gave a free pass were people in the Commonwealth, those just trying to get by. 

"Something on your mind, Gage?" She mumbled the words quietly, for his ears only. 

"No, boss," he stated as he physically shook his thoughts from his mind. They were just running in circles anyways. "Just ready to get back at it." 

She grinned, one slender brow cocked in all playfulness. "Hell yeah."


End file.
